Shugo Chara Revival!
by cdisney3
Summary: A new girl appears with strange powers. She has similar Shugo Charas like Amu but they're boys. She also has the power to extract X Eggs. She doesnt know shes working for Easter. Really bad with summaries. Main couple is Kukamu.First Shugo Chara Fanfic :
1. The New Beggining With New Villians

A/N: Hey this is my first Shugo Chara! story And reminder I didn't finish the whole series. Hope I did good :) And this takes place with a new director of Easter and well I guess you'll find out the rest (not really good with summaries)

Amu's P.O.V I walked out the nice warm bath with a bottle of cold milk. I gulped it down. "Ahhhh it still tastes so refreshing!" I said peacefully. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia agreed while finishing their bottles too. I hopped in my bed and relaxed. Although it wasn't really late, I was exauhsted from all that Guardian work. We were about to go to Middle School so we had alot of work to finish up. When I thought about it I was gonna miss all of the guardian stuff we had to do. I was gonna miss having meetings in the Royal Garden. The situations we had. EVERYTHING. I wondered how Kukai ever made it through his first year of Middle School. Kukai. Former Jack's-Chair and also, Former Crush. Sometimes I forget why I saw interest in him. Sometimes I think he gave me the courage to become the Joker. The "special training" he gave me. I smiled at the thought. Then I thought, maybe he gave all of us special training before he left. He taught us that we should have faith in our selves and never give up. Of course we saw him now and then but not so often. "Kukai..." I said out loud.

"Huh?" Ran asked as she came up to me. I blushed a little.

"Nothing," I said, "I was just thinking what Kukai and Daichi are up to now. I haven't seen them in a while." I said, my eyes starting to sparkle.

"Then why didnt you just ask?" a familiar voice said. We all looked at the window to see Daichi relaxing right by it.

"D-Daichi." Dia stuttered.

"Yo," he said as he winked at Dia. Then he looked at me. "Kukai's outside. He said he wants to take you out the house"

A feeling started forming in my stomach. But it quickly died down. Releived that it did I said in my 'cool and spicy' tone, "I'm not even dressed."

"Or are you just happy he came?" Miki said with a grin on her face. I looked away from her turning red.

"Miki, how about you make an outfit for her-desu." Su said her face lighting up. Miki thought about it and snapped her fingers. She took out her paint brush and started her chant.

"Drew, draw, drawn." she said. Then suddenly a long sleeve pink shirt appeared with a black corset vest ontop with a frilly black skirt and black knee high boots. Her hair was in two ponytails and it was curled with two black barrettes.

"Wow I look beautiful..." I said quietly.

"Now come on lets go!" Ran said excitedly. I headed out the house and just how Daichi said, Kukai was waiting for me outside. He had on his white uniform shirt and green tie with his black pants and sneakers. He looked as if he had changed. Not just appearence wise. Of course he got taller, but there was something different about him. I saw it in his eyes. I didnt't know if it was good or bad but I guess I would find out. I ran into a hug with him. I don't know why but tears began to come down my eyes.

"Kukai...," I sniffed, "Where have you been?" He tilted my chin up and wiped my tears.

"There's no reason to cry and what do you mean?" He said as he smiled. To tell you the truth I didn't even know what I was talking about. It just came out. I saw him every other day and he still gave us advice, so why would I ask that question? So instead of answering I hugged him even tighter. He understood.

"Come on I wanted to bring you somewhere." he said as he grabbed my hand.

Daichi's P.O.V

"Where is he taking her Daichi?" Ran asked me. I chuckled.

"It's a secret." I said as I winked at her. Then I caught Dia staring at me so she quickly looked down and so did I. Then I started to blush.

"I smell love in the air." Su said happily.

"Mhmm." Miki agreed. I looked away from them turning even more red.

Amu's P.O.V

I followed Kukai to wherever he was taking me. Whenever I asked him where we were going he would say, "It's a secret." He stopped by an ice cream shop and got us some ice cream first but he told me not to eat it yet. Then when we got close to wherever we were going, he stopped me.

"Close your eyes." he said. I did a little reluctantly and he guided me the rest of the way. Then he pulled my hands away from my eyes and what I saw, was a beautiful sea of flowers that looked like it could never end. I started to smile widely.

"Like it?" he asked "I'm kinda new to showing girls this stuff." he said quietly. I smiled at him.

"I absolutley love it." I said, my eyes shining. Then we decided to lay down in the soft flowers eating our ice cream. I had chocolate and he had chocolate mint. Then I noticed what happened to Kukai. He matured. He wasn't acting like a kid that much anymore. His attitude kind of reminded me of Ikuto, but less tense. Being next to him made me feel like a baby now. I looked down blushing.

"Amu?" he asked. "Are you okay?" his voice got a little deeper too, I thought.

"Y-Yes," I said, "I'm just wondering how chocolate mint would taste like." I said lamely.

"Nice one Amu-chan." Miki said shaking her head.

"Oh," Kukai said, "Want some? But only if I could have some of your chocolate." he said. I looked at him a little dazed by the offer, but I nodded my head yes. And he smiled as he leaned in to lick my chocolate ice cream, and then I leaned in to lick some of his chocolate mint ice cream. I smiled as I looked up to see some ice cream on his face. I giggled.

"What?" he asked. I took out a napkin and started to wipe it off his face. But then I made the mistake off looking in his eyes. And I got lost in them. I quickly got back to reality and looked down and so did he.

"A-Amu?" he said softly, "Why did you ask me where I've been?" I looked at him. I didn't know what to say, so I just said what was on my heart.

"I guess I just thought that the Guardians wasn't the same without you in it. At times I would wonder what you did in the Guardians, since you were very lazy at times and barely did any work, I thought you were there just to be there. But as time went by I started to realize why we needed you especially when you were leaving to Middle School. You were there to guide us when we would loose our confidence or when we had trouble with anything. So I felt bad because I didn't get to appreciate the days when you were around us everyday. And it made me feel even worse when I found out that Nadeshiko was actally Nagihiko. Because you were there for him even when he dressed like a girl because of his tradition. But now when you're gone I feel like I have no one to rely onto sometimes. I know I'm the herorine and I save people but when I need saving, I think your not there to save me anymore." I said as I started to cry.

"Amu, I know what you mean," he said. I looked at him as he looked towards the sky. "I wasn't mature enough to know my duty as the Jack's chair but then I felt that you guys always needed me to support and guide you since I was the oldest, so I just did that. I guess it was my duty all along." I looked at him with admiration in my eyes.

"And it still is. I don't want you to ever think that I'm not there anymore. I'll even stop by the Royal Garden more if it makes you feel any better. Because the Guardian's duties are never over even if they're not in it any more. I guess Nagihiko will figure out that's his duty sooner or later. And so will everyone else. Even you Amu-chan." he said. I smiled at him. He was right a Guardian's duties are never over and I have yet for mine to be discovered.

As I walked home Miki, Ran, Su and Dia smiled.

"I guess you learned alot today?" Dia asked.

"Yeah," I said looking up to the sky, "I did."

Darren's P.O.V

I was in the lime of the Easter Company heading over there. The old head of Easter, my brother, failed his mission. But I promised to the Boss that I would grant his wish in a different way. Of course I would betray him in the process but for now I need to stay on his good side. Although I'm young,I'm smart and agile. To gain power I would have to use a different tactic. Before I was assigned to Easter, I looked up about Shugo Charas as much as I can. I was especially ineterested in X Eggs. X Eggs you see could be of great use. If you gather enough it could give you the most darkest power. Not a bad power to have no is it? I thought. It didn't really explain what the dark power was but I knew you could control dreams with it which was a big deal, I also knew that it had the power to revive a life with extrodinary powers. I also looked up Easter's greatest threat, which was the Guardians. They were built with a King's Chair, an Ace Chair, a Queen's Chair, a Jack's Chair and a Joker's Chair. The Joker. Hinamori Amu. She was strong. She had the power to help people get their dreams back on track which I admit was a powerful method and I couldn't underestimate it. So that's why my secret weapon is being made specially.

I walked into the company of Easter and headed to the lab. "How is it?" I asked looking at my weapon. On of the scientist named Tari was busy at the computer. And the rest were still working on "it". I smirked and this time said a little louder and more aggresively. "How is it?" They instantly popped up.

"I-It's almost done." Tari said wiping the sweat from her face. She then took out a lock of pink hair from a plastic bag, then carried it toward the Human Generator X. It was a machine that would make my plan come together. It had the power to create a robot that sill had the feautures inside and out of a human. But we needed the life source which was an X Egg and we had that. The lock of hair was from Hinamori-san and her last battle with Easter. We needed her power and her Shugo Charas. The X Egg would also give her the power to extract other X Eggs. She started typing the finishing touches for "it". Then she put the X Egg and the lock of hair in the Generator

"Are you ready sir?" she asked about to press the button that would create the key to my future. I nodded. She pressed the button and the Generator started to glow. Below it came a beam of light and a body started to form, so did three other mini ones. The Human Generator then stopped with a big flash making everyone cover their eyes from the light. Then when we could all finally look, I heard four voices say in unsion,"Hello Sir. Do you know where we are?" I smiled widely. It was a success

A/N: SOOOOOOOOOO should I continue? Did I do Good? Please R&R 


	2. I'm Uma!

Amu's P.O.V

"Hurry Amu!" Ran cheered.

"I guess you'll never be on time for school." Miki said giggling. I rolled my eyes and ran even faster.

"It's a habit!" I yelled. I noticed that I wasn't paying attention when I was running and was about to crash into a girl That I thought wasn't paying attention. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't. As soon as I thought that we were about to give each other a concussion, she swiftly turned to the other side and dodged me. I only caught a glimpse of her face, she had beautiful dark gray eyes with long silky straight red hair with bangs. She looked perfect. Her red hair flowed as she ran before I could see her.

As I finally entered my class, I couldn't stop thinking about that girl that I ran into early this morning. Her face kept on going through my mind. Where was she going she didn't look like she was heading to school. why did she move so fluidly? Who was she?

"Hinamori-san, this isn't daydreaming class. Sheesh could you at least look at me while I'm talking, I mean your about to go in to Middle School aren't you?" Nikaidou said jokingly to me. I smiled.

"Amu? Are you okay?" Rima asked.

"I-I'm fine." I said putting a hand behind my head and smiling reassuringly. When she didn't buy it, I pretended to be interested in my work. But then my train of thought was stopped again. Kukai might be coming to the Royal Garden today because he promised to be there more. I smiled. His words still rang in my head.

Flashback

"The Guardians will know their duties sooner or later, even you Amu-chan."

End Flashback

Then I wondered, when AM I gunna know my duty as a Joker? He said I will but I'm not sure. I sighed deeply. But then I smiled at the thought that we shared ice cream. I giggled softly. Then the feeling that I had yesterday started bubbling up again. It stopped when the school bell rang, and I was releived the feeling was gone. As I stated to head to the Royal Garden, Rima stopped me.

"What are you hiding?" she asked. I looked at her nervously.

"N-Nothing." I said as I headed towards the Garden leaving her behind.

Rima's P.O.V

Amu was deffinantly hiding something I know she is.

"Rima, look." Kusu Kusu said pointing towards Rhythm and Nagihiko. They caught up with me and I couldn't help but notice how different Nagihiko looked today. I'm guessing he was getting used to his rhythm as Rhythm would say. I giggled. He looked at me confused, but just smiled and said, "You have a cute laugh." At first I gave him a look but then I softened up and blushed a little. I guess he saw me because he started to blush too.

"Ahem, I think we should head to Royal Garden." he said.

"Agreed." I said. We started walking towards the Garden and Kusu Kusu started to laugh.

"What is it?" I asked.

She came over and whispered in my ear,"Rima-chan likes Nagihiko." she laughed again. I blushed and shooed her away. Then I brought up a subjet to ease the tension.

"Nagihiko? Do you know what's wrong with Amu?" I asked. He looked at me and thought about it.

"I haven't seen her all day so I really don't know." he said matter of factly.

"She's been spacing out all day today, and even when Nikaidou-sensei woke her, she still went back to day dreaming." I said wondering what she was thinking about.

"I'm sure she'll tell us sooner or later." he assured me. I smiled at him.

Amu's P.O.V

As I entered the Royal Garden, just as I expected Kukai was there, along with Tadase and Yaya. Rima and Nagihiko followed behind me.

"Yo, Amu." he said as he smiled. I was so touched because he actually kept his word.

"Kukai...," I said dazing off into his smile but then I snapped out of it, "I mean hey." I ran up the steps and greeted everyone else.

"Amu, Rima tells me you had something on your mind all day today." Nagihiko said. I laughed nervously.

"W-What are you talking about?" I said mumbling and walking backwards expecting to sit in my chair. Instead I miscalculated and almost fell but then Kukai stopped me. I locked eyes with him while he got me back on my feet. He chuckled.

"You're very clumsy Amu-chan. Maybe sometimes the herorine DOES need help." he said as he winked at me. I smiled at him. He was here for me and all of the Guradians after all.

Later when I started walking home Kukai stopped me.

"Hey Amu, I wanna walk you home." he called. Then he finally caught up to me. He panted heavily from running to catch up to me.

"Kukai your starting to get slow." I joked.

"Shut up," he joked back. I was about to come up with another comeback but then I saw that girl again.

"Kukai come on, we have to run again." I said as I grabbed his hand and started running towards her. She was sitting on a bench reading a book. I stopped right in front of her holding on to Kukai.

"Hey, I-I'm sorry about earlier." I said to her. She looked up and noticed me, then her face turned red. She was about to say something but then she stopped. I think she's shy I thought.

As if Kukai was reading my mind he said, "Don't be shy." Then the most unbeleiveable thing happened. A pink Shugo Chara appeared from behind her. It was a boy. He had red spiky hair, a pink t-shirt, a light pink pants, and red and pink sneakers. He looked exactly like Ran but at the same time different. Ran looked at the Shugo Chara and was shocked.

"H-He..." she tried to talk but words couldn't come out.

"Come on, charcter change from a girl who's shy to a girl that's outgoing." he said. Then sudddenly two red hearts appeared in the headband in her hair. That made me, Ran, Kukai and the rest of our Shugo Charas shocked.

"No worries," she said suddenly sounding cool, "It's cool." she gave me a thumbs up before the two red hearts disappeared.

"Ronald!" she yelled.

"Hey that's what you get for not being yourself." Ronald, the Shugo Chara said. Then even more shocking three more boy Shugo Charas that looked like mine appeared. The blue one had on a snapback hat and had blue hair, wearing a light blue shorts, a dark blue long sleeve shirt and a paint smock with paint on it. The green one had a a yellowish/greenish chef's hat with a short sleeve collar dark green shirt and a lighter green shorts. The yellow one had brown spiky hair, a dark yellow t-shirt and a light yellow shorts with headphones around his neck.

"W-What the-" I said as I pointed to all three of them. The girl noticed that I was confused and she started to see why as she looked at my Shugo Charas.

"This is very weird." she said.

"No kidding." Kukai commented. My Shugo Charas and hers decided to look at eachother. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia were awstruck.

"I-Im Uma." (A/N: Notice that Uma's name is Amu's name spelled backwards) the girl said starting to warm up to us. She was as perfect as I remembered, she looked about my age and she had on a blue long sleeve shirt with a black vest corset over it and blue jeans. Her hair was still nice and straight with her bang in the front and a black headband. "And they're Ronald, Matthew, Scott and Derick." she said in order as they appeared.

"I'm Amu and this is Ran, Miki, Su and Dia." I said as I shook her hand.

"I'm Kukai and this is Daichi." he said as he shook her hand too. She seemed less shy now that we introduced ourselves. She smiled. In all truth she was beautiful. The way her gray eyes shined in the sunset complimented her cherry colored hair. And her smile was gorgeous.

"So where ya from?" Kukai asked breaking my trance. Suddenly she looked confused, she thought for a minute and said, "I guess I don't know the answer to that question." she said smiling. Sweat marks appeared behind me and Kukai's head. She laughed.

"All I remember is an explosion from where I used to live, and then I came all the way here." she said looking down.

"An explosion?" I asked quietly. She nodded her head.

"I had no idea what it was though, it's such a blur. But I do know that it killed my parents and the rest of my family. And when I started to travel here I wanted to be more tough. Because I was so delicate back there, that I almost didn't have the strength to walk away from it all. That's when they all appeared." she said.

"At one time?" Kukai asked. She nodded. "I never seen that happen before." I said kind of confused. She shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"You guys should get home, it's late." she said laying down on the park bench.

"What about you?" I asked, wondering where she lived.

"Don't worry about me." she said as she winked at me.

"Yea knowing Uma, she'll be fine." Matthew said. The others nodded in agreement.

"O-Okay." I said a little taken back by her new confidence. Our Shugo Charas said farewell to eachother, then me and Kukai were on our way home.

"I see why you were spacing out about her." Kukai said, still thinking.

"Is it possible for all your Shugo Eggs to just hatch all at once?" I asked. He looked at me and shrugged.

"I say they have good sense in fashion, for boys." Miki said.

"The red one also has a lot of spirit." Ran agreed.

"I think Scott is a great chef-desu." Su said.

"And I could see the radiance from Derick." Dia said as she smiled. Daichi frowned.

"He's not all that radiant." he said. The rest of us giggled.

"I think she's actually pretty nice." Kukai said looking up at the sky while he walked. I nodded.

"Yea and her would be self actually makes sense. She wants to be more tough and strong like a boy, so she got four different types of boy Shugo Charas. It's rare to see someone with a Shugo Chara different than their own gender. Like Nagihiko." I said as I thought about it.

"Yea I guess." Kukai said. I smiled at him.

"Hey, when's the last time you seen Ikuto?" he asked randomly. The question caught me by surprise. Why was he asking about Ikuto. We're all friends but, still.

"I actually haven't seen him in a while. He's probably still studying music in Europe." I said. And it was true. He wanted to go spread the beautiful sound of his violin everywhere. And we hadn't seen him for almost four months now.

"Wherever he is I'm sure he's doing great." he said as he smiled at me. I blushed as his smile almost melted me.

"Yea I-I guess." I stuttered as I looked down.

* * *

><p>Ikuto's P.O.V<p>

It was the day I would return to Japan. I had on a light blue long sleeve shirt and black pants with my voilin case around my shoulders. I was already coming off the plane from Europe. It's been a while Japan, I thought. I wondered what new adventures happened while I was gone. Of course things were bound to happen since the Guardians were there. They made Japan exciting. Especially Amu. The kiddish Joker and also my close friend. Although it was late at night, I decided to go to the park and relax a little bit.

"Ikuto I'm tired why do we have to go to the park-nya?" Yoru asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." I said flicking him on the head.

"Hey, that hurt!" he said in pain. I smiled and continued walking down the park. I stopped when yoru came in front of me.

"Ikuto I sense a bunch of Shugo Charas and a dark presence." he said. I closed my eyes then opened them.

"Trouble already?" I asked flatly.

"I don't know it's hard to tell. Let's go check it out-nya." he said getting excited.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do." I said. But truthfully I wanted to see what Yoru was talking about. As he lead me towards what he was sensing, I started to hear voices.

"Hmmm it looks like you made new friends today." One of them said. Then I heard a cute little laugh.

"Yea I guess, she's actually very nice. And so is her friend and her Shugo Charas."

"I think the pink one is pretty cute."

"Of course you would Ronald, you're a true flirt."

I turned the corner to see a beautiful girl, with long flowing red hair and the most gorgeous gray eyes with boy versions of Amu's Shugo Charas. I was a little taken back by that. She didn't notice me at first, but then she looked up and saw me, along with her Shugo Charas. She was startled by my appearence and turned away. I knew she was blushing.

"Here we go again." the pink on said as he shook his head. I walked over to her as Yoru went to meet the other Shugo Charas.

"Hey, I'm Yoru, who are you guys?"

"I'm Ronald." the pink one said.

"Matthew." the blue on said.

"Scott." the green one said.

"Derick." the yellow one said. As they started to mess around, I sat next to the girl. She was still turned away from me, hugging her knees on the bench. I knew she was blushing really hard. Maybe this is the perfect time to tease, I thought. I smirked.

"It's not good for pretty girl's to be out at night." I said. She turned slightly and looked at me confusingly, still hugging her knees.

"W-Why?" she asked slowly. I smirked a little more.

"You don't know what kind of creep is out there, that may just pin you down right here right now." I said coming closer and closer to her. She opened her mouth to say something, but in one quick and fluid motion, I pushed her shoulders down on the bench and I positioned myself right on top of her. Her gray eyes didn't look scared, they looked dazed and I could tell she knew I wouldn't harm her. I then began to chuckle and her blush reappeared only this time it was light. I got from on top of her and smiled.

"Your an easy tease." I said. She sat up and scowled at me.

"S-Shut up." she said. Then she turned away from me again.

"Are you mad because you liked it?" I asked interested.

"A-As if. Why would I like for a perverted creep to pin me down on the bench?" She said. Perverted? I had another idea. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and put my chin her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for getting you startled." I said softly. She began to daze off again and then looked down.

"It's okay, I'm easily frightened." she said truthfully.

"I'm Ikuto." I said introducing myself.

"I-I'm Uma." she said still not sure if she trusted me or not.

"Shouldn't you be getting home, Uma?" I asked her. She ignored the question.

"I-Ikuto, you're still hugging me." she said softly. I noticed that I was so I let go of her.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked smirking.

"No, because this is my home." she said quietly. I wasn't that shocked when she said she was homeless so I just said, "Okay." She looked at me with tired eyes and yawned. I looked away from her and said, "You can put your head on my lap...if you want to." She smiled and happily did that. Five minutes later she was asleep.

"Ikuto, lets go." Yoru said. I nodded.

"Thanks for putting her to sleep, she's been having a hard time resting." Scott said. I looked down at her. Maybe staying at the park isn't the best idea for a girl. I character changed and picked her up bridal style.

"Lets go guys." I said to the Shugo Charas. They were shocked that I was bringing her home with me. I was actually pretty shocked myself. I usually didn't have sympathy to people I just met.

As I finally reached my house, I climbed into the window of my room and rested her next to me on my bed. I couldn't help but think that she looked like an angel while she slept. At the same time in her sleep she was defenseless and innocent, like a baby. As if it was her reflex in her unconsious state she itched closer to me and wrapped her arm and leg around me, almost like she was trying to hug me. So I did the same. My chin was now ontop of her head. Her hair smelled like sweet cherries. I knew she would be pissed at me in the morning, but it was worth it.

* * *

><p>Darren's P.O.V<p>

My weapon was a success. The U-MAE X was perfect. She had everything an actual human has, except for some wires inside of her that run her circuts. So did her Shugo Charas. And the plan was working wonders.

_Flashback_

_"Hello Sir. Do you know where we are?" five voices said in unison._

_"Do it." I said to Tari._

_"Yes sir." she said as she shot amnesia darts at each one of them. While they were all still unconsious the security rested them outside near Seiyo Academy._

_End Flashback_

I looked at her tracking device and found that she was already at someones house, sheltered. I smiled. The more trust she got from other people, the more X Eggs she would collect. Getting involved with the Guardians should do the trick. I smirked, and when I did people sometimes say I resembele my brother, except I'm a little younger.

"Sir should we start collecting?" One of the scientists named Seth said. He had silky blond har with purple eyes and wore glasses.

"No, not yet. She's just been created. I haven't even saw here character transform. We have to wait."I said as I began to leave the room. I took the elevator all the way to where the Boss was located.

"Darren, I'm hoping that you're making progress, are you?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I am. The U-MAE X should start collect X Eggs for you in two days. The ratings on her strength are off the chart." I said confidently.

"Good, don't let me down, like your brother." he said.

"Yes sir, you won't be disappointed."

A/N: Hey how was it? I'm trying my best Lolz


	3. Chara Transformation: Miracle Heart?

Darren's P.O.V

"Are we gunna start testing today, sir?" Seth asked. Today I was going to test out how strong U-MAE X really is. So X Eggs were needed in this situation. Today is the perfect time because there was exams at Seiyo Academy. There were bound to be some hopeless dreams there.

"Yes." I said, smirking.

* * *

><p>Amu's P.O.V<p>

I woke up unhappy that today we had our final exams. I felt as if I hadn't studied at all.

"You didn't study, didn't you?" Dia asked reading my thoughts. I smiled nervously.

"What are you talking about? Heh Heh." I said putting my hand behind my head.

"Amu will never change will she-desu?"

"Nope." Miki said, laughing.

"You guys have no faith in me." I said looking down. Then Uma came into my mind.

"Do you think Uma's okay?" I asked out loud. They all looked at me as concern covered my face. Ran smiled at my concern.

"I'm sure she's fine. She seems very responsible."

"Unlike Amu-chan." Miki said. I gave her a look, but then went back to thinking about Uma.

"Don't you think it's a coincidence that she almost has the same Shugo Charas as me?" I asked still stuck on that.

"Yea but I'm sure that it's what her heart wants." Dia said smiling. I turned to her and smiled back.

"You should tell the Guardians about her today." Su suggested.

"Yea, maybe they could help her!" Ran said excitedly. I thought about it. She said she was fine but then again, I could tell that she wasn't very comfortable by herself, nobody is.

"Okay." I said heading out for school.

* * *

><p>Uma's P.O.V<p>

I opened my eyes a little to see light blue material in front of my face. I wondered what it was as I also noticed that my arms and legs were wrapped around it. I itched up to see a tired Ikuto still sleeping. I smiled. He had a stubborn outer character, but he was just a considerate person at heart. That's why he didn't want me to stay outside. Then I suddenly felt something. It was like I could feel his heart explaining his story to me. I slid my hand up his shirt and put it on his chest. I didn't know why but something just told me to do so.

"Ikuto," I whispered, "You've been through a lot haven't you? You've made people hate you to protect them since you were a little boy. And when you finally let it all out you were forgiven and then happiness started to take over your heart. That's good. You're very stubborn at times, you barely stay home. But yet you're very gentle. Since your last fight with a company named Easter, you thought that they were over and done for. But deep down inside you know that a new generation growing. With a new boss, new services and a new purpose. And you think they're up to something, you just don't know what yet. Now you have a strong love. Although it just sprouted, it's growing beautifully, and I beleive you'll realize it when it does. You're story is beautiful, Ikuto." I smiled and slipped my hand back from under his shirt. I got out of the bed and took out some clothes for him myself, careful not to awake him. Then it finally hit me. What did I just do and why did I do it? I ignored it for now and continued straightning up his room.

Ikuto's P.O.V

My eyes slowly opened as I looked to see an empty space next to me. S-She left, I thought. Without even telling me. Suddenly I felt cold and alone. Then I heard something. It was like an angel singing.

"Kono michi aruitekeba subete ga kirameku sokora juuni maatteru fushigi SHOWER mitai dane  
>sokora juuni hajiketeru mirai kono te de tsukamo" the angelic voice sang.<p>

I turned around and saw Uma fixing up my room and singing that song. I looked at her and smiled. The song was beautiful and I felt a powerful force while she was singing. I knew she would use it one day.

"What are you doing?" I asked sitting up on the bed. She turned around and blushed.

"Cleaning. Just because you're 18 doesn't mean you can't clean." she said defiantly. I chuckled.

"And just because your 12 doesn't mean you could tell me what to do." A sweat mark appeared behind her head.

"I'm 15." she said giving me a look. I smiled.

"Aren't you a little munchkin?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me.

"You should already have your own house, you're an adult. Plus you don't even stay here." she said quietly. I got interested in the conversation.

"And how do you know that?" I asked. She shot up, as if she'd been busted.

"N-None of your buisness." she said uncomfortably. I smirked.

"Of course you are right, I don't like staying here." I admitted. She ignored me.

"I need to get going." she said picking up her Shugo Chara Eggs who were still sleeping. Then the cold and alone feeling started to hit me again. I grabbed her shirt before she hopped out the window.

"What is it?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"I want to know that you're safe if you leave here. So I have an idea." I said, knowing what to do. She looked at me and then looked down.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Amu's P.O.V<p>

We were all in class. Exams were after recess, and I had a feeling that X Eggs were going to appear. As soon as the bell rang, I ran straight to the Royal Garden. All of the guardians were there already. How was I going to tell them this?

"Oh Amu-chan you're finally here." Tadase said.

"It took you long enough." Rima said sipping her cocoa. I gave her a look. Nagihiko smiled at her and chuckled.

"Can we get started?" Yaya asked impatiently.

"Okay, I called you all here early today because as you know, exams are after recess. And we all know that there's some people uncertain of there potential out there. So there are bound to be X Eggs today." Tadase said.

"So how do we protect them, this is our final exam and we can't move on to Middle School if we don't take the test." Rima said.

"True, but I did ask Nikaidou-sensei if we could finish our tests after skool." Nagihiko said.

"But I don't wunna stay after school." Yaya whined. I smiled.

"Amu-chan, tell them." Dia whispered. I looked down, uncertain.

"Is there something wrong Amu-chan?" Tadase asked. Damn, I'm already busted.

"I-It's just this girl that me and Kukai met yesterday. She's came all the way from a nearby town, because her family died in an explosion. Right now she's homeless and living in the park. She says she's fine, but she's alone and I know that people don't like to be alone." I said looking down. The others nodded in agreement.

"I think we should help her." Nagihiko said.

"Agreed it's our job to protect students, even if they don't attend our school." Tadase said.

"We should visit the park after school." Yaya said in agreement.

"If she's that helpless, I guess we should help." Rima said. Then the bell rang. I didn't even get to finish what I was saying. Everyone began to run to their classes.

"B-But-" I tried to say.

"Amu-chan, you could tell us the rest later, 'kay?" Tadase said. I looked away concerened about what they didn't know. I ran to my class.

Just as we expected, our Shugo Charas started to sense X Eggs. Rima, Tadase, and I raised our hands and Nikaidou-sensei nodded. We headed out to where the X Eggs were.

Uma's P.O.V

I was walking next to Ikuto in the park, wondering why he hadn't just let me go. I looked in his eyes. It looked like they were wandering searching for something, something that couldn't be defined. I stuck my hands in my pocket, closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Where are you taking me." I asked my eyes still closed.

"You'll see." he said. Then my head popped up. My heart started sensing that danger was near.

"Uma-chan." Ronald said.

"I sense a bad presence." Matthew said.

"Me too, Ikuto." Yoru said.

"Me too." I said softly. Ikuto gave me a look. I ignored it and started running toward the presence.

"U-Uma." he said.

"Come on Ikuto, let's follow them." Yoru said.

"Fine." Ikuto said.

As I started to run toward the presence, I began to see it. It was a bunch of Heart's Eggs, with X's on it.

"What is this?" I asked still running.

"It's X Eggs. They're created when people loose sight of their dreams, or loose faith in themselves." Ikuto explained.

"T-That's horrible." I said. And then a feeling started boiling up inside of me. I didn't know what it was but it felt powerful. As I came in the area of the X Eggs, I saw that girl, Amu and some of her friends.

"Amu?" Ikuto said.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Yes, one of my friends."

"I met her yesterday." I said staring at him.

"Uma! What are you doing here, with...Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"Is this the girl?" a girl with long curly locks asked.

"Yes." Amu said.

I ignored them for now and payed attention to the X Eggs who were starting to get angry.

"Uh, guys?" I mumbled. They looked at me.

"I think they're about to-" I was cut off by winds from the Eggs full of Dark Energy.

"Uma!" Amu and Ikuto yelled at the same time. I protected my face with my arms and strengthened my stance. The feeling started forming more and more.

"Uma-chan? Are you okay?" Ronald asked coming from behind me. But I couldn't answer. I just felt this power welling up inside me, but I didn't know what it was.

"Are...you...KIDDING ME?" I yelled in frustration.

Amu's P.O.V

Tadase, Nagihiko, Yaya, Rima, Ikuto and I were shocked when we saw Uma yell.

"Amu, lets go." Tadase said. I was about to transform but then something strange happened. A light appeared from Uma's heart, and I froze. Then, an unbelievable item appeared around her neck. It was a necklace, with charms. Not just any charms. It was a mini Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key. Me and Ikuto looked the most shocked.

"W-What the-" she started but then the light started glowing even brighter.

"Could this be..." Nagihiko started.

"It is..." Ikuto finished.

"My heart: Unlock!" Uma exclaimed. Then before my eyes, Uma started to transform with Ronald. The rest of her Shugo Charas looked pretty shocked too. She ended up wearing a pink collard top that was tied halfway in a knot in front, with a lighter shade of pink shorts, with pink and a lighter shade of pink sneakers. She also had on pink sunglasses and her hair was being held in a ponytail with a huge red ribbon with a red heart on it.

"Chara Transformation: Miracle Heart!" her and Ronald yelled together as one. All of us even me were gaping at her. She transformed with Ronald and it looked like a different side of Amulet Heart.

"What is this?" she asked as she started to float around.

"Y-You character transformed." Yaya said.

"Uma! The X Eggs!" Ikuto yelled. The X Eggs started to send another blast of Dark Energy Winds her way.

"Pink Wind!" she yelled as she sent a blast of Pink Energy Deflecting their attack.

"This is great!" she said starting to get used to her form.

"Uma-chan, you need to gather the X Eggs together and Amu-chan will handle the rest." Tadase said.

"On it." Uma answered back. She smiled.

"Home Run!" she yelled as she threw her hands up. And suddenly a huge diamond shape, like the ones in baseball appeared around the X Eggs, became smaller and squished them together.

"Alright lets go." I said. I transformed into Amulet Heart, and was about to cleanse the X Eggs, until Uma said, "Let's do this together." I looked at her uncertain but then I agreed.

"Negative Heart: Lock On!" We both yelled. Then, Uma formed an X with her arms in front of her heart and I made a heart with my hands.

"Promise, Heart!" she yelled. Then she said, "Come on Amu-chan." I nodded.

"Open, Heart!" I yelled. Then pink X's and hearts cleansed the Eggs.

"Wow, that's beautiful." Yaya said.

"It sure is." Rima, agreed.

As we got back to normal, me and Uma smiled at eachother.

"We make a pretty good team, don't we?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess we do." I said.

Later we introduced ourselves properly.

"So your would be self all together, is to act as tough as a boy but you have different personalities?" Tadase asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." she said. Then she turned to Ikuto. "Ikuto, where were you taking me?" The question actually kind of shocked him.

"Actually I was planning on letting you stay with Amu." he said. I glared at him.

"Ikuto you KNOW I have to check with my parents."

"I know, that's why I wanted to ask you to get your parents permission to let her stay first." he axplained.

"So, I have to crash at your house another night?" Uma asked.

"I guess." he answered.

"Fine." she said as she sighed but then smiled.

"Well I'll see you all tomorrow." she said.

"Yeah, us Guardians were planning on giving you a little present tomorrow anyways." Rima said.

"Really? Okay." Uma said as she agreed.

"Oh and Uma?" Tadase said.

"Yeah?"

"Take very good care of the necklace. It's very important to you. Especially those two charms. We'll explain tomorrow, kay?"

"Kay."

"Uma, let's go." Ikuto said.

"Jeez, I'm coming, I'm coming. Seriously, I don't know how you guys deal with him." Uma said as she soffed. "But," she said seriously with a smile on her face looking down, "He's a little kid at heart, we all are." then she got up and followed behind Ikuto, Yoru, Matthew, Derick, Ronald and Scott following behind them.

"Come on, we should head back to finishing our tests." Nagihiko said. We all started to head back to the school. Her words still wandered in my head, "He's still a little kid at heart, we all are." What did she mean by that?

* * *

><p>Darren's P.O.V<p>

"Sir first part of testing is completed." Tari said.

"How is she doing so far?" I asked.

"Her power levels are of the charts sir, she was able to creat another version to the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key."

"Hmm. I'm impressed. She's more powerful than I expected." I said.

"Yes sir, now we need to trace down the power of the rest of her transformations."

"Then we'll be able to start X Egg Extraction." Seth added.

"This is going beautifully." I said smirking.

* * *

><p>AN: How was it? Uma's transformation, was it good? Plz R&R Thnx :) The song was Co No Mi Chi By Buono!


	4. Miracle Spade and Ikuto's Power Up

Ikuto's P.O.V

It was about four o'clock in the morning when I heard rustling noises. I opened my eyes gradually to see that Uma was on the other side of the bed wearing some of my old pajamas, shivering. I didn't know if she was concious or not but she had a hurt look on her face.

"I-Ikuto." she mumbled. I smiled at her. Then I itched closer to her and embraced her from behind. Her shivering slowly died down.

"I'm always here for you, Uma." I said softly as a ran my hand along her hair peacefully. Then I stared at the small versions of the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key around her neck. I touched the mini Dumpty Key and when I did it started to glow a little. I pulled it back and the glowing died down. How was she able to posses this power?

"Uma..." I said softly in wonder.

Amu's P.O.V

"Where's Ikuto? He was supposed to be here with Uma an hour ago." I said in frustrastion to the Guardians and Kukai who decided to tag along. For some reason I was very happy about that.

"Knowing Ikuto, he's going to show up when he wants to." Tadase said smiling. I smiled back but then got annoyed again. I guess it was obvious.

"Are you okay, Amu?" Kukai asked coming behind me and putting his chin on my shoulders. At one point I felt like I was in a different world, but then when Ikuto and Uma came, I was brought back to Earth.

"I-I'm fine." I answered back as I ran towards Ikuto.

"Where have you been Ikuto?" I yelled. He shrugged his shoulders at me.

"I'm a heavy sleeper what can I say." he answered back. Uma rolled her eyes.

"Please tell me you asked your parents if I could stay at your place so I could get away from him." she said, almost as if she was begging. I giggled and nodded.

"So that's why our present to you today is...CLOTHES." I said expecting attention. She looked at the clothes she's been wearing for a while and shrugged.

"Kay." she answered simply and put her hands in her pocket. A dark aura appeared around me since I thought she would have a different reaction.

"Well, I think I should go." Ikuto said simply. A look of uncertainty appeared over Uma's face.

"I-Ikuto," she said catching him before he jumped off with Yoru, "Stay...please?" then suddenly, for the first time I saw a look of regret in Ikuto's face.

"Fine." he said simply. Uma suddenly smiled and laughed a little.

"So," Tadase said, "Today we're gunna go shopping, but mainly for Uma-chan. So now we're gunna split up in groups and meet back up later, kay?"

"I call Amu-chan." Kukai very smoothly as he put an arm around me. I blushed.

"I'll go with Tadase!" Yaya exclaimed.

"I'll go with Rima." Nagi said smiling as Rima looked down.

"Great, so now I have to go with him?" Uma mumbled as she looked up to Ikuto. I laughed a little bit.

"Uma, bring all the clothes you want and we'll buy them for you, kay?" Yaya said.

"But PLEASE don't go overboard." Rima added.

As we went our seperate ways, Kukai slipped his hands into mine.

"Just so we don't break apart." he said.

"Okay." I agreed, looking down.

"Lovestruck!." Ran, Su, Miki, Dia, and Daichi said together.

Nagihiko's P.O.V

As I started walking with Rima, I couldn't deny that I had feeling with her that I couldn't explain. Although it still pained me that she said that she gets along better with Nadeshiko than me. And even when she said I just like to crossdress. Tears came to my eyes but I wiped them away quickly. She must've caught me.

"Nagihiko, we're going to talk later, aren't we?" she said. It wasn't a question, it was a demand. I nodded in agreement.

Ikuto's P.O.V

"Why did you want me to stay?" I asked curiously. She played with her a little before she answered.

"Ikuto...lets go to that store!" she said as she dragged me to a store in the mall.

"Matthew, I need your help." she said. She took out a pink short sleeve top, with a poofy black skirt and added knew high boots to it.

"Does this outfit look good?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Good, although I tould prefer a red top." Matthew said.

"Okay, I'm gunna go try it on with one." she said as she went in the dressing room. I sat down in one of the chairs that they had in there.

"Ha, Ikuto's rep is going lower and lower-nya." Yoru joked. I pushed his head away.

"Whatever. She's just lucky I have a decent heart." I said waiting for her to come out.

"So Ikuto, how do I look?" she asked. She came out with the outfit. She added fingerless gloves, a spiked choker and to spiked bracelets to it. She looked beautiful.

"Fine." I said, looking away.

"You're such an ignorant boy Ikuto." she said throwing the outfit at me as she tried on one after another. She finally decided to but about three different outfits from that store, and dragged me out.

"I think Ikuto isn't used to being bossed around like a child." I heard Scott say. I smiled, because he was right. I wasn't used to it at all. But when Uma bossed me around it just seemed so adorable.

Amu's P.O.V

We already bought about four outfits for Uma. I mainly picked out the styles while Kukai just watched. At our current stop, I was working on finding gowns for Uma since we were gradutaing soon and I was hoping she would be able to go along with Ikuto. Kukai was just sitting there watching me again while our Shugo Charas looked at doll clothes for themselves.

"You know, when you ever get a girlfriend, or IF you get a girlfriend you're gunna have to buy stuff with her." I said to him. He smirked.

"I know, that's why I'm watching you Amu-chan." he said as he came closer to me and looked at the gown I was choosing for her. It was a sleek black gown that was shapped like a heart at the top and at the bottom it was puffed out by mesh.

"By the way, this dress is beautiful." he whispered in my ear, which sent shivers down my back.

"Shouldn't we get her a phone?" Kukai asked. I haven't really thought about it.

"I'll text Tadase and ask him to buy it." I said as I already flipped up my phone. He messed up my hair.

"You're very funny Amu-chan." he said. I smiled.

Uma's P.O.V

As I was dragging Ikuto around I saw people gathered around. I wondered what it was.

"Come on Ikuto." I said as I pulled him toward the crowd. When we got a better view, I saw that people were doing street performances. Different people were playing different kinds of instruments. It was like a whole symphony. But then something told me it wasn't like that at the same time. You heard great sounds coming from the instruments, but not from deep down.

"Why are these people clapping?" I asked Ikuto.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't you hear? This people are playing their instruments." I said trying to point it out. He looked at me confused.

"They're not playing with their heart." I said softly. He listened even more.

"You're supposed to listen with your heart not your ears." I said as I flicked one of them. He rubbed it and glared at me.

"Are you forgetting that character change is a cat? My ears are sensitive!" he said deffiantly.

"See, I knew you wouldn't understand. You don't know what real music." I said getting mad.

"Eh? Ikuto knows more music than you, he plays the violin and-" Yoru said before Ikuto covered his mouth. I wouldn't back down.

"I don't think you ever used a violin as your power or your strength, you just used it for sadness." I said remembering what his heart told me. He was taken back by this because he knew I was right.

"Uma I-" he started.

"X Eggs," I said, "I sense a bunch of X Eggs from those people, they think that the sounds of their instruments sound horrible and that they're missing something." I said.

"It's still not good enough." I heard a person say.

"That's not a good tune." another said.

"This isn't working out."

Then suddenly X Eggs started to come out of them one by one. I don't know how but somehow when I needed to get the others as soon as possible, I managed to sense Amu's thoughts.

"Amu?" I said into her thoughts.

"Uma? What are you doing in my head?" she asked.

"No time, there's X Eggs here and we need help." I said.

"I'm on my way." she said back. As I got back into reality, I knew I had to do something.

"Come on Ikuto." I said. He glared at me, and was about to do Character Transformation, but then I stopped him.

"No, I feel a higher power level forming up within you, but you're not letting it out. Trust yourself. And stop being ignorant because I was telling you the truth." I said as I smiled at him. His eyes widened, and he nodded his head.

"Uma." Matthew said. And I knew what he wanted to do. I nodded.

"My Heart: Unlock." Soon I transformed. I had on a snaback hat on backwards with my bangs sticking out the little space in the front with a huge blue spade on it, with a long sleeve blue shirt and a dark blue jumpsuitover it, with the pants legs stopping above my knees. On top of it all, I had a white smock on. And for shoes I had brown heavy duty boots.

"Chara Transformation: Miracle Spade!" I exclaimed. And as I finished the others finally made it over.

"Miracle Spade?..." I heard Amu mumble.

"Horrible music." the X Eggs said in unison. I knew they thought their music was horrible. Then they said it even louder and sent horrible sounds of music toward me. A big old fashioned ben appeared in my hand, so I spun it around to deflect the attack.

"Beautiful Ink." I said as I sent colorful ink towards them. It worked as it slowed them down.

"Alright Uma-chi!" Yaya cheered.

"Now huddle them for me." Amu said.

"Okay." I said. An object started to form before my eyes. When it finished I realized it was a blue violin. Ikuto looked at the object as I took it in my hand.

"Ikuto," I said, "Make music with me."

"B-But-"

"Trust me." I said. He smiled, as to show that he did. And then he suddenly charcater transformed with Yoru becoming Black Lynx, a bergandy voilin appearing beofre him. He took it in his hand shocked.

"A-A power up?" he mumbled. I nodded and smiled.

"Bright Symphony." We said as we both played beautiful music from our violins. No. From our hearts. The sounds of beautiful music clustered them all together.

"Alright." Amu said as she transformed into Amulet Spade.

"Let's do it." she said as she smiled at me. I nodded.

"Negative Heart: Lock On!" we both said. I made a X on my chest with my arms as if to make a promise. Then Amu made a heart.

"Promise Heart." I exclaimed.

"Open Heart." Amu exclaimed. Then blue X's and hearts cleansed the Eggs. When everyone got back to normal, me and Amu walked into the center of attention.

"May I get your attention please?" Amu asked trying to get them to calm down.

"Maybe we should character change." Dia said.

"Yea." Derrick agreed. We did as they said and charcter changed. Yellow diamond barettes appearing in Amu's hair and a yellow diamond appearing on both sides of my headband.

"May I get your attention please?" Amu asked again, this time sparkling. The crowd all looked at us.

"Some of you who are performing today have played wonderful music with your instruments." she said.

"But you guys haven't been playing well with your hearts." I said.

"See your music sounds good, but I can tell that all of you thought your music was missing something." Amu said.

"And that something was your soul."

"Anytime you do something, you do it to the fullest." Amu said as I walked to one of the performers with a trumpet.

"Now play it, with all the happiness that you have in your heart." I said.

"Okay." the guy said. And when he played it, a beautiful sound came forth.

"Now that's what we're talking about." I said, pleased with the sound. Later, the Guardians gave me all the gifts they got for me, including a cell phone.

"Arigato." I said to each of them. Then I wanted to say goodbye to Ikuto before he left off.

"Arigato, Ikuto." I said to him.

"For what? You helped me." he said as he smiled.

"For caring for me. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." he said as he winked and hopped off.

"Come on Uma." Amu called as she started walking off.

"Kay."

Nagihiko's P.O.V

As I started walking home Rime stopped me.

"Tell me what's wrong." she said. I wasn't able to turn and face her or else I would cry again.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked her holding back from crying.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"When I first met you, you didn't enjoy my presence and you still don't. You say that you get along with Nadeshiko more than me. You call me a crossdresser even when you know the situation I'm in." I said tears coming to my eyes again. I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it without crying and that wouldn't make it any better.

"Nagihiko the reason I-" she started, but I ran off, never wanting to face her again.

"Nagi..." I heard Rhythm say sadly.

Darren's P.O.V

"The Second testing result is the same as yesterday. I don't think it could even go any higher." Seth said.

"Agreed she's very powerful." Tari said.

"The more tests the better." I said shrugging proudly.

Uma's P.O.V

I lyed in the guess room of Amu's house which was right across from her room. It was very plain. A little white couch on one side, my white bed on the other which was next to a window and there was another window across the room. I touched my necklace with the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key.

Flashback

"Uma, this is very inmportant to you. We don't know how it was created like this for you though. I have the Humpty Lock while Ikuto has the Dumpty Key. When they're combined, any miracle could happen. But it only does it when it's ready and when you've found what you need. Got it? This also helps you Character Transformations. So keep it with you at all times." Amu said as we were walking to her house.

"Okay." I agreed.

End Flashback

I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't. I don't know why. I usually fell asleep easily...with Ikuto.

"Ikuto, I admit I can't sleep knowing you're not there..." I said hoping no one heard me, but someone did.

"Then you should've just said that." I turned to see Ikuto smiling at me on the edge of the window.

"I-Ikuto, what are you doing here, you could get arrested." I said.

"It's for a good cause. A little girl needs someone to sleep with." he said. When he said it like that, I blushed.

"When you say it that way you sound so perverted." I said as I closed my eyes. He climbed in the bed and itched next to me. I decided to be nice. I moved his hair from the ear that I flicked, and leaned in and kissed it. After I did, he touched the spot that I kissed softly.

"So you're apologizing to me," he asked smiling, "Well this is how I'll say, it's okay." He removed my hair behind my ear and began to nibble on it. I didn't know if I felt good or bad.

"Ikuto stop it." I said, trying to push him off. He finally did, and I turned away from him. Then he embraced me from behind.

"Goodnight, Tsukiyomi Uma. One day you know I'll be able to say that and it will be true." he said. I blushed.

"S-Shut up." I said.

"It's true though, you know you want it to happen." he teased.

"You can't tell what I'm thinking." I said. Then he began to rub his face against my neck and took a deep breath. Then he suddenly charcter changed.

"To tell you the truth, I can't sleep without smelling your beautiful scent. I got so used to it." He said as his tail rapped around me. Then his heart started telling me that his love is growing stronger. Who do you love Ikuto? I thought.

A/N: How is it goin? Like Ikuma? R&R 


End file.
